Crown
by Carissa Park
Summary: What type of crown were you trying to wear? Was it wealth, fame or love? - Kisah seorang pemuda yang mencintai sosok yang memakai mahkota - CHANBAEKRIS, EXO
1. Cover

**CROWN**

Storyline by Carissa Park

.

.

**Cast**

PARK CHANYEOL | BYUN BAEKHYUN | WU YIFAN

EXO – Park Yura – Others

.

**Genre**

Sad – Romance, School Life, Family, Friendship

.

**Rate**

T+

.

**WARNING!**

CONTENT BOY X BOY, YAOI FANFICTION!

DLDR!

.

**Inspirated by THE HEIRS [2013 Korean Drama] and KING 2 HEARTS [2012 Korean Drama]**

The Heirs © SBS Korea

King 2 Hearts © MBC Korea

Crown © Carrissa Park 2013


	2. One

Carissa Park's Present,

**CROWN**

.

.

Angin malam berhembus.

Menusuk kulit Baekhyun, membawa hawa dingin yang begitu ia benci. Baekhyun—seorang namja manis—mengeratkan sweater rajutnya yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Pemuda menatap sekitar halaman rumahnya—sepi. Tentu karena ini sudah larut malam, pukul 23.00 KST.

"Bodohnya aku keluar malam – malam, berusaha menentang angin yang sangat kubenci." Ia bermonolog. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Tapi, aku penat..."

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

BRAK!

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar suara itu. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya. Dengan perlahan, namja mungil itu membuka gerbang bercat emas itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, saat ia akan berbalik matanya tiba – tiba menangkap sesuatu—

"N..nugu?"

—tubuh seseorang tergeletak dengan luka sana – sini.

"To-tolonghh..."

Baekhyun tampak ragu.

Pemuda itu mencoba memantapkan hatinya, ia melangkah perlahan menuju tubuh tak berdaya itu. Jarak keduanya semakin dekat, dan Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah penuh luka itu. Darah ada dimana – mana, membuat Baekhyun sedikit merinding.

"Bertahanlah...sebentar."

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengan namja itu di lehernya. Memapah tubuh lemas itu memasuki rumahnya. Sedikit kewalahan memang, apalagi namja yang terluka itu lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun. Dengan susah payah, Baekhyun mendudukan namja itu di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia berlari kecil menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, megambil kotak kesehatan.

"Dimana aku meletakkan kotak itu?"

Baekhyun mengobrak – abrik kamarnya, hingga ia menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna putih. Senyum Baekhyun terkembang. Ia segera berlari keluar kamarnya, menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat. Langkahnya berhenti didepan namja tadi. Namja itu tampak meringis kesakitan, tangannya memegang perutnya.

"Bertahanlah...oke?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban namja itu, Baekhyun segera membuka kotak kesehatan itu. Mengeluarkan betadine, kapas dan plester. Dengan telaten, Baekhyun mengusap bekas darah yang sudah mengiring di wajah namja itu dengan antiseptik. Setelah dirasa bersih, Baekhyun meneteskan betadin pada kapas dan mengusapkan kapas itu pada luka – luka si namja. Baekhyun mengambil plester. Saat akan menempelkan pada luka namja itu, Baekhyun menatap wajah si namja yang tergolong—

—tampan.

Dan Baekhyun mengakuinya.

'What the hell are you thinking, Byun?!'

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia segera menempelkan plester itu di beberapa luka namja tadi. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun membersihkan bekas kapas yang ia gunakan. Baekhyun duduk disamping namja itu.

"Hhhh..."

Namja itu melenguh, membuka matanya perlahan. Baekhyun tersentak, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya. Namun—sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan tangannya, Baekhyun terkejut.

"Kajima..." Namja itu berujar lirih, dan entah kenapa Baekhyun menurutinya. Namja mungil itu kembali duduk disampingnya. "Terima kasih, manis."

Oke.

Panggilan namja itu untuk Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merona. Ia memanggil Baekhyun manis? Oh ayolah, Baekhyun sebenarnya membenci panggilan itu. Ia namja, dan ia tak suka dipanggil manis. Tapi... kenapa kali ini berbeda?

"Bolehkah aku tidur disini sebentar saja?"

Baekhyun tampak berfikir. Sebenarnya tidak apa – apa, karena kebetulah kedua orang tuanya tengah ada di China, apalagi para maid di rumahnya sudah tidur. _But, he's a stranger rite? And Baekhyun doesn't know anything about him, anything okay?_

Tapi... dia sedang kesakitan bukan?

"Baiklah."

Namja itu tersenyum lemah, "Thanks, manis."

"_No, problem_." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, membawa kotak kesehatan miliknya di tangan "_You can call me Baekhyun...if you want_."

Namja itu kembali tersenyum, "_Thanks_, Baekhyun."

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Membiasakan sinar pagi masuk kedalam matanya. Setelah merasa kesadarannya terkumpul, Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia merenggangkan otot – ototnya yang kaku.

"Jam berapa ini?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding di sudut kamarnya. Pukul 06.00 KST, setelah melihatnya Baekhyun segera turun dari ranjangnya. Dengan secepat kilat Baekhyun mandi dan memakai seragamnya.

"Aku tidur terlalu malam, sial.." Gerutunya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menyambar tas ranselnya. Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya dengan tergesa – gesa, namun matanya menangkap sebuah kertas menempel di pintu kamarnya.

_Terima kasih untuk kemarin malam_

_Maafkan aku yang tiba – tiba ada di depan rumahmu, meminta bantuanmu_

_Thanks a lot, sweety^^_

_Kupastikan, kau akan bertemu denganku lagi_

_-Park Chanyeol-_

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Ternyata nama namja itu Park Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan senyum yang masih merekah dibibirnya. Baekhyun, duduk di meja makan. Dimana dihadapannya terhidang banyak makanan.

"Ahjumma, apa tadi ada namja tinggi tidur di sofa ruang tamu?"

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan, "Animida, Tuan Muda."

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih, Ahjumma."

Baekhyun mengambil nasi dan beberapa lauk yang tersaji di hadapannya. Namja mungil itu memakan sarapannya dalam hening, yang terdengar hanya bunyi sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Merasa bosan, Baekhyun mengambil remote televisi dan menyalakan benda kotak itu.

"_...Keluarga Raja Park kembali mengguncang Korea dengan kedatangan putra beliau yang baru pulang dari USA, Park Chanyeol. Seperti..."_

Baekhyun terkejut, Park...Chanyeol?

Baekhyun menatap telivisinya tak percaya, Park Chanyeol yang dimaksud penyiar berita itu sama dengan Park Chanyeol yang kemarin ada di rumahnya. Demi Poseidon, Baekhyun tak percaya bahwa ia telah menolong putra dari Raja Korea Selatan.

"Ya Tuhan..."

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, beberapa kali menepuk pipinya brutal. Demi Aphrodite, Baekhyun merasa jantungnya akan lepas begitu saja. Terlalu hiperbolis mungkin, tapi itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang.

"Park Chanyeol..."

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya yang sudah ramai. Namja manis itu duduk di bangku paling depan. Disebelahnya duduk seorang namja mungil tengah membaca sebuah buku. Baekhyun menepuk namja itu pelan.

"Kyung.." Panggilnya.

Namja mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu tersenyum. "Pagi, Baek. Kamu oke?"

"_Yeah, I hope so_."

"_Why_? Kau bisa bercerita padaku, Byun."

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Namja manis itu merebahkan kepalanya yang terasa berat di mejanya. "Jika aku menceritakannya, mungkin kau tidak akan mempercayaiku."

"Aku selalu percaya padamu, _always_.."

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas. Ia menceritakan apa yang ia alami kemarin pada sahabatnya—Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo memang sedikit terkejut mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Namun, ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak berbohong.

"Kau hebat, Baek. Aku melihatnya di berita pagi ini, dia sungguh tampan."

Baekhyun setuju dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol itu memang namja yang tampan. Sekarang, bukan hanya Baekhyun saja yang mengakuinya... Kyungsoo juga.

"Tapi kenapa dia bisa babak belur begitu, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Akupun tak tahu, Kyung."

Perkataan Kyungsoo membuatnya berfikir, benar juga... kenapa Chanyeol bisa babak belur seperti itu? Dan kenapa Chanyeol bisa berada di depan rumahnya? Bahkan Baekhyun tak sempat bertanya tentang hal itu pada Chanyeol.

Fantasi Baekhyun terputus begitu saja saat seorang laki – laki paruh baya masuk ke kelasnya bersama dengan seorang pemuda.

Mata Baekhyun membulat.

Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun tidak bermimpi bukan?

"Kali ini kalian mendapat teman baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Namja itu tersenyum tipis. Ia menghadap siswa – siswi yang ada di kelas itu, "Namaku Park Chanyeol. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian."

"Tanpa perlu perkenalan kami sudah mengenalmu." Ujar salah satu siswi.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. "Anggaplah aku bukan siapa – siapa, Ayahku bukan orang terkenal. Aku ingin kita semua menjadi akrab, tak perlu sungkan."

Baekhyun menatap pipi dan rahang Chanyeol yang masih ditempeli plester. Bekas luka – luka yang ada di wajah Chanyeol masih terlihat jelas. Dan Baekhyun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol. Duduklah disebelah Jongdae. Jongdae-ya, angkat tanganmu."

Jongdae—seorang namja berkacamata mengangkat tangannya. Tunggu—Baekhyun menatap kebelakang me—oh, sial! Chanyeol duduk di tepat belakangnya.

.

Saat waktu istirahat tiba, Baekhyun langsung berdiri. Ia ingin segera beranjak dari kelasnya, namun seseorang tengah mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun menoleh—

"Baek."

—sial, itu Chanyeol.

"N-ne?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau masih ingat aku?"

Semua murid di kelas mereka menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa wajahnya memanas karena Chanyeol masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Apalagi semua mata memandang mereka heran.

"Te-tentu." Baekhyun membalas seadanya.

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku semalam." Ujar Chanyeol tulus, ia kembali tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. "Kau membaca pesanku di depan kamarmu kan?"

Semua mata yang ada disana membulat kaget mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang merasa risih ditatap seperti itu segera menarik Chanyeol keluar kelas mereka. Membawa namja jakung itu ke atap sekolah.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini, Baek?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Aku hanya tak terbiasa dipandangi oleh banyak orang. Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa anak-anak sekelas memandangi kita?"

"Oh, maaf." Ujar Chanyeol, "Aku tidak tahu bila mereka memandangi kita."

"Sudahlah."

Baekhyun duduk disebuah bangku berwarna coklat tua, Chanyeol mengikutinya. Namja tinggi itu duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya suara hiruk pikuk khas sekolah yang mewarnai keheningan mereka. Baekhyun menghela mafas, ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Chanyeol, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Tentu."

"Kau...maksudku, apa yang membuatmu babak belur kemarin malam?"

"_Long story._" Ujar Chanyeol, ia menerawang lepas kearah langit. "Itu dikarenakan Ayahku, beliau memukuliku hingga seperti itu karena aku adalah anak yang bandel."

Baekhyun diam, dengan seksama ia mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol.

"Kehidupan Amerika yang bebas membuatku menjadi anak yang ugal-ugalan, padahal seharusnya aku menjaga martabat keluargaku sebagai keluarga Raja. Apalagi aku adalah calon penerus Ayahku."

"Bukankah kau mempunyai seorang noona?"

"Ya, tapi noona-ku tidak ingin menjadi Ratu Korea Selatan." Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Namja itu menatap kearah Baekhyun. "Aku benci menjadi putra dari orang yang memimpin Korea, karena bagiku semua orang yang mendekatiku selalu ada yang dia inginkan dariku."

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol, "Menurutmu aku seperti itu?"

"Ani." Chanyeol menggeleng. "Maka dari itu, maukah kau menjadi temanku, Baek?"

Belum genap 24 jam mereka bertemu, namun Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya ketika Chanyeol memintanya menjadi temannya. Baekhyun ingin menolak, karena ia hanyalah rakyat jelata dan bukan kalangan Raja atau pejabat. Tapi, melihat kesedihan Chanyeol—

"Ya, aku mau."

—Baekhyun menerimanya.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Two

Carrissa Park's Present,

**CROWN**

.

.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya pada ranjang miliknya. Matanya menatap langit – langit kamarnya. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini otak Baekhyun dipenuhi oleh seorang pangeran negaranya, Park Chanyeol. Sosok yang memintanya menjadi teman beberapa hari yang lalu.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

Banyak sekali murid di sekolah mereka yang mendekati Chanyeol bila ada maunya. Alhasil, Chanyeol hanya berteman dengan dirinya, Kyungsoo dan juga teman sebangku Chanyeol—Jongdae.

"Hahh..." Baekhyun menghela nafas.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya perlahan, mencoba untuk menepis bayangan Chanyeol yang masih bersarang diotaknya. Karena tubuhnya benar – benar terasa lelah.

.

Chanyeol menyambar kunci mobilnya yang berada di balik pintu kamarnya. Namja tampan nan tinggi itu berjalan keluar kamarnya, menuruni tangga dengan cepat menuju meja makan. Disana kedua orangtuanya dan sang kakak sudah duduk mengitari meja. Chanyeol duduk disebelah kakaknya.

"Chanyeol-ah..."

Chanyeol menoleh kearah sang Ibu, "Nde, Eomma?"

"Apa—maksud Eomma, kau benar – benar ingin tetap bersekolah disana?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sembari tersenyum, "Ye, Eomma. Dan saya belum merubah fikiran saya. Tidak ada satu alasan pun yang membuat saya—"

"Kau menunggu sampai _alasan _itu datang menjemput nyawamu?"

"Yeobo.." Ibu Chanyeol memperingatkan suaminya. "Sudahlah, anakku. Eomma dan Aboeji hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Banyak orang diluar sana yang ingin mencelakakanmu, sayang."

"Saya akan tetap baik – baik saja, Eomma." Chanyeol kembali menampakkan senyumnya.

Yura—kakak Chanyeol—menatap adiknya sembari tersenyum. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah akur dengan Ayahnya, Yura pun seperti itu. Karena Ayah mereka adalah tipe orang yang keras, Yura maupun Chanyeol tidak menyukai sifat Ayahnya itu. Namun, dalam hati mereka Raja Korea Selatan itu tetaplah Ayah mereka.

"Aboeji, Eomma... lebih baik kita cepat sarapan. Bukankah setelah ini akan ada banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan?"

Mendegar perkataan Yura, keluarga terpandang itu segera menyantap makanan yang ada dihadapan mereka, hingga yang terdengar hanyalah suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

Menaati etika saat makan, khas keluarga bangsawan.

.

Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di pelataran parkir sekolahnya. Ia memastikan mobil sport bewarna merah itu terparkir dengan sempurna, kemudan pergi dari tempat parkir itu. Chanyeol berjalan di koridor kelas 1, semua menatap Chanyeol kagum.

Ia benci.

Ia benci orang – orang menatap memuja kearahnya. Ia muak dilihat seperti barang yang begitu berharga. Hell! Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang gila hormat. Ia ingin orang – orang menatapnya sebagai Chanyeol, bukan sebagai Pangeran Korea Selatan yang patut di puja.

"Hahhh.." Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya pada bangkunya saat ia telah sampai di kelasnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya—mengapa Chanyeol datang dengan wajah tertekuk seperti itu? Sedangkan Jongdae hanya menghela nafas menatap teman sebangkunya itu.

"_Prince syndrome._" Ujar Jongdae.

"Kau tahu aku benci dipanggil Pangeran, Jongdae-ya." Chanyeol menatap Jongdae datar. Ia memukul kepala Jongdae kesal.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Kenapa wajahmu cemberut seperti itu, Chan?"

"_Well, I just tired of drama._" Jawab Chanyeol.

"_What kind of drama, _Chan?" Kini Kyungsoo angkat bicara. Kyungsoo menghela nafas perlahan. "Kau hanya muak dengan pandangan memuja dari Namja – Namja itu, eum?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"_What the hell, _Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan bolpoin yang ia pegang. "Pangeran Chanyeol yang terhormat, kau adalah pangeran negara ini. Siapa yang tak ingin memujamu? _Well, you are such an amazing person, you're hands_—"

Baekhyun menelan kembali kata – katanya.

Jongdae tersenyum menyeringai bersama Kyungsoo. Keduanya tertawa melihat rona merah yang menjalar di pipi putih Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap ketiga temannya itu dengan tatapan _clueless._ _Well, _ia sedikit tersipu karena perkataan Baekhyun—itu pujian.

"_Hands? You mean handsome, Baek?_" Kyungsoo semakin suka menggoda Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menunduk malu. "Katakan padaku bila kau ingin mengatakan hal itu, Baek."

"_Dammit, Kyung! Yes, Chanyeol is a handsome prince_. Puas?!" Baekhyun segera memutar kursinya menghadap ke papan tulis.

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo tertawa semakin keras. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Namja tampan itu berdiri, ia mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Baekhyun, kau manis."

"_Argh! You two just date already._"

Dan ucapan Jongdae itu semakin membuat Baekhyun merona malu.

.

"Ahhh, akhirnya selesai juga!" Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. "Esai bahasa ini membuatku harus lembur di sekolah."

Chanyeol terkekeh karena keluhan lucu yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, "Kau ingin pulang sekarang?"

"_Yeah_."

"Kyung, kau tak pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo. "_I guess... You were waiting for someone right?_"

"Siapa, Chan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Anak SMP._ I think he is Kyungsoo's boyfriend_."

"_WHAT?!_ Kau berpacara dengan anak SMP, Kyung?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menunduk, dengan rona merah menjalari pipi tembam miliknya. "_Unbelievable._"

Jongdae membenarkan letak kacamatanya, menatap Baekhyun "_But, that's the fact._ Dia adalah Kim Jongin, tetanggaku." Ujar Jongdae.

"_Seriously, Kyung..._" Baekhyun menghela nafas. "_How dare you not telling me!_"

"Aku hanye belum siap, Baek. Kau terlalu posesif padaku, aku takut kau tidak menyukai Jongin dan menginginkan aku memutuskannya. Apalagi Jongin adalah anak SMP, _and absolutely he is younger than me._"

"Aku tidak sekejam itu, Kyung. Lain kali, kenlkan dia padaku." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Aku harus membeli beberapa sayuran titipan Ibuku."

"Kuantar?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "_No, thanks Chan_. Aku pergi dulu, _bye!_"

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas perlahan, malam ini dingin. Baekhyun memasukkan tangan kirinnya pada saku celananya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menenteng sebuah _shopping bag. _Baekhyun terus berjalan hingga matanya menangkap sebuah kedai kopi kecil di pinggir trotoar. Namja itu memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar sembari menghangatkan diri dengan sebuah kopi panas. Baekhyun meletakkan belanjaannya pada kursi disebelahnya, Namja itu membaca daftar menu yang disodorkan oleh pelayan kedai. Ia memesan Vanilla Coffee hangat dan satu potong cheese cake. Sambil menunggu pesanan, Baekhyun memandang kesekitar. Kedai ini kecil, namun ramai akan pengunjung. Untung saja ia mendapat tempat sebelum kedai itu penuh. Lamunan Baekhyun terputus saat ia mendengar kursi didepannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

Baekhyun mendongak.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini? Bila kau tidak keberatan." Ujar sosok namja dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng—menanggapinya. "Thanks."

Baekhyun mengangguk canggung, "Bukan masalah."

Baekhyun menatap kearah luar jendela, sedangkan namja didepannya sibuk dengan ponsel android miliknya. Pesanan Baekhyun dan namja itu sampai ditempat. Sedikit penasaran kapan namja itu memesan pesanannya. Namun Baekhyun membuang rasa keingintahuannya jauh – jauh.

"Apa aku membuatmu merasa tak nyaman?"

Namja di depan Baekhyun itu kembali bersuara, Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengatakan tak apa – apa. Keduanya sedikit berbincang mengenai kedai itu. Yang Baekhyun tahu, pemuda dihadapannya adalah pelanggan tetap kedai. Sehingga dia mengerti banyak tentang kedai kopi itu. Si namja juga menceritakan bahwa dia sering sekali mampir di kedai kopi minimalis itu. Bukan hanya rasa kopi yang khas, namun suasana tenang disana membuah si pemuda ketagihan.

"Kau kemari... sendirian?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Ya."

Dari sanalah perbincangan itu dimulai. Keduanya merasa nyaman berbincang, hingga mereka lupa waktu. Baekhyun yang sadar terlebih dahulu segera pamit pada pamuda itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang." Ujar Baekhyun sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Pemuda itu ikut bangkit, ia tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. "Sepertinya kita terlalu larut dalam perbincangan hingga lupa waktu. Maaf."

"_No needs to sorry_." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kau juga pulang, karena ini sudah malam. _Bye._"

"_Bye."_

Pertemuan itu berakhir begitu saja. Keduanya terlalu larut dalam pembicaraan hingga mereka tak sadar bahwa mereka tak saling kenal. Bahkan bertanya tentang nama pun mereka lupakan.

.

"Hari ini saya akan memberikan tugas pada kalian, dan tugas ini harus kalian tampilkan pada acara akhir tahun sekolah. Silahkan berkelompok 2 orang dan buatlah performance untuk acara sekolah. Hanya itu yang saya sampaikan, selamat mengerjakan!"

Chanyeol mendengus pelan, "Oh Tuhan, Kim Songsaengnim memang berwajah datar. Entah kenapa aku membencinya."

"Yesung songsaengnim memang seperti itu, Chan." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"_I guess._"

Baekhyun menatap ketiga temannya bergantian, senyum terkembang di bibirnya. "Sekarang kita bagi kelompok. Bagaimana bila aku dengan Jongdae?"

"Chanyeol ingin satu kelompok denganmu, Baek..." Jongdae terdiam sebentar, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam. "...err, _I think._"

"Bagaimana bila kita memutuskannya dengan bolpoin ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan bolpoin hitam miliknya. "Kita putar bolpoin ini dua orang pertama yang ditunjuk bolpoin ini akan menjadi satu kelompok, dan sisanya menjadi satu kelompok."

"Baiklah."

Kyungsoo memutar bolpoin itu. Mereka menatap bolpoin itu dengan intens. Benda panjang berwarna hitam itu berhenti pada Jongdae. Putaran kedua, bolpoin itu mengarah pada Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, aku dan Jongdae berada di satu kelompok begitu juga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Assa!"

"Chan, _satisfied?_" Tanya Jongdae menggoda Chanyeol. "Jodoh memang tak kemana, Chanyeol-ah. _Good luck!_"

"_Thanks_, Jongade."

.

"Kenapa harus di rumahku?"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun penuh harap, "Kita harus mengerjakan tugas kita, Baek. Lagipula aku bosan di rumah terus_. Come on,_ Baek.."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya karas, kemudian mengangguk singkat. Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol mengikuti di belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menuju pelataran parkir, keduanya berhenti pada sebuah mobil sport warna hitam—milik Baekhyun tentu saja. Keduanya masuk kedalam mobil itu.

"Mobil sport? _Seriously,_ Baek?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol bingung. "_What's wrong?_"

"Gominam tidak pantas membawa mobil seperti ini, Baek." Chanyeol tertawa keras, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Walaupun begitu aku tetap seorang namja, Pangeran Chanyeol. Selain itu aku juga pintar hapkido."

Baekhyun mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Memang seharusnya kau menguasai bela diri, Baek. Karena..."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Bukannya dia ingin cuek pada Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak bisa mengontrol rasa gugupnya sekarang. Apalagi suara jantungnya yang berdetak begitu kencang.

"...bila suatu saat nanti kau terancam dan aku tak berada di sisimu, kau bisa melawan mereka. You are beautiful, really. I mean... mungkin saja ada paman – paman tua yang menculikmu."

Baik.

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya merona merah, terasa begitu panas. Hei, bukankah itu berarti Chanyeol ingin menjaga Baekhyun? belum lagi Chanyeol tengah memuji Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan, jantung Baekhyun tidak bisa diam.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku, huh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, masih dengan senyumannya. "Ya, sangat. Aku sangat sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu, Baek."

.

"Maaf, rumahku sedikit berantakan."

Untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol memasuki rumah Baekhyun. Namja tinggi itu tersenyum, mengingat bagaimana pertama kalinya ia memasuki rumah itu. Chanyeol masih mengingatnya. Dan pada saat itulah chanyeol merasakan perasaan aneh terhadap Baekhyun.

"Kau...anak tunggal, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia meletakkan ranselnya pada sofa ruang tamu. Berjalan menuju dapur, "I have one older brother. Dia kuliah di Jepang."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Mereka tengah di China, ada urusan bisnis disana."

Baekhyun meletakkan segelas _orange juice _di meja yang berada di hadapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun duduk berseberangan dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu, Baek. Juga kakakmu."

"_For what,_ Chan?"

"Melamarmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan senyuman konyolnya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Dan hati Baekhyun terasa begitu hangat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"_Don't mess with me._"

"_Really,_ Baek. Semenjak kau merawat lukaku, saat pertama bertemu denganmu, aku merasa kau adalah orang yang berharga untukku..." Chanyeol tersenyum. Namun kali ini bukan senyuman konyol, namun senyuman tampan dari seorang Park Chanyeol. "...orang yang harus aku jaga, orang yang harus perhatikan. Dan aku tak tahu mengapa."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol tidak sedang menggodanya kan? Oh ayolah, bila kita teliti wajah Chanyeol, namja itu tak menampakkan seringaian jahil miliknya. Yang ada hanya sebuah ketulusan.

Dan hal itu semakin membuat Baekhyun mati kutu.

Chanyeol yang merasakan aura canggung segera memecah keheningan, "Se—sebaiknya...kita langsung berlatih saja, Baek." Chanyeol berdehem, "Kata Kyungsoo kau pintar menyanyi. _Can you show me?_"

"Kau tahu, suaraku tid—"

"Please?" Chanyeol memohon, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

_**Baby don't cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon**_

_**Baby don't cry tonight eobseotdeon iri doel geoya**_

_**Mulgeopumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon  
**_

_**So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi neol jikil teni**_

"_Wow! That was amazing, Baek._" Chanyeol tersenyum sembari bertepuk tangan. "Kau berbohong, Baek. Suaramu adalah suara dari surga."

"Kau berlebihan, Chan." Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

.

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi.

Kelas yang sebelumnya ramai itu kini mulai teratur. Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya dan merapikan bajunya. Chanyeol terlalu malas untuk mengangkat kepalanya, namja itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya saat melihat sosok tinggi berjalan ke kelasnya. Sosok dengan wajah dingin itu berdiri tepat di depan, layaknya seorang guru—atau mungkin memang. Namja itu—

—"Namja yang kutemui di cafe." Gumam Baekhyun

"Selamat pagi, anak – anak. Saya adalah guru baru yang akan mengajarkan Bahasa Inggris menggantikan Jung songsaengnim. Nama saya Kris Wu."

Mata Chanyeol yang sebelumnya tertutup itu kini terbuka dengan lebar.

'Kris Wu? That's not makes sense...' Batin Chanyeol. Namja itu mendongak, pandangannya mengarah pada sosok tinggi dengan rambut pirang yang berdiri di depan. 'Yifan-hyung..'

_**To Be Continued**_

A/N

Too many typos, NO EDIT but I need you review guys^^


End file.
